Hermines Wolf
by Freds Ravenclaw
Summary: Sirius Black besucht mit seiner Familie un den Familien von Remus und James seinen Cousin Billy Black in LaPush. Keiner hätte bei diesem Trip jedoch erwartet, dass sich Paul, der anstrengeste der Wölfe, auf Sirius's Tochter Hermine prägt. Paul/Hermine James, Lily und Remus leben! Hermine ist die Tochter von Sirius.
1. Kapitel 1

Soo hier bin ich wieder mal. Ich hab gedacht ich versuch mal was neues...ich weiß noch gar nicht wie lange ich die story machen werde. Aber viel Spaß beim lesen :).

Eileen

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Kapitel 1

Billy p.o.v.

„Sie kommen.", lächelte ich an einem kühlen Novembertag, den Brief in der Hand, den ich schon lange erwartete.

„Wer?", fragte mein Sohn Jakob. Das ganze Rudel war da. Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Leah und die Anderen. Selbst einige von den Stammesältesten waren da.

„Sirius und seine Familie und seine Freunde mit Familien.", klärte ich die anderen auf.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er es wirklich einmal schafft hierher zu kommen.", grinste Harry Clearwater in die Runde. Ich lachte zustimmend.

„Wer ist Sirius?", flüsterte Seth seiner Schwester ins Ohr. Leah zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Sirius ist Billys Cousin.", erklärte Sam den Jüngern. Er lächelte mich an.

„Wie alt sind die Kinder jetzt?", fragte Harry.

Ich grinste: „Älter als letztes Mal. Ich denke Remus' Zwillinge sind jetzt 19, aber wie alt der Kleine ist weiß ich nicht. Hermine und Harry sind beide 17, Lewis müsste 18 sein und Ethan ist 14. Helena, Dorcas und Lily werden natürlich immer schöner." Ich und Harry mussten lachen, als wir uns an alte Zeiten erinnerten.

„Wann kommen sie an?", wollte Colin, einer der neuen Wölfe, wissen. Er freute sich jedes Mal wenn jemand neues nach LaPush kam, als wir alle ein lautes Knacken vor dem Haus hörten.

Ich sah ihm ins Gesicht: „Jetzt."

Sirius p.o.v

„Sind alle in da?", fragte ich in die Runde und klopfte mir den Staub von der Jacke. Portschlüssel mit so vielen Personen zu benutzen ist schwierig. Ich half Lewis auf, der auf dem Boden vor mir saß. Ich klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und vergewisserte mich, dass jeder da war. Remus nahm Ben bei der Hand und zupfte gleichzeitig einige Zweige aus Dorcas' dunkelblonden Haaren. Die Zwillinge schmissen sich gegenseitig Laub in die Gesichter. Harry fischten schon die geschrumpften Koffer aus den Hosentaschen und plauderten gleichzeitig mit meiner Tochter Hermine, die gerade ihren Schal um den Hals wickelte. James nahm seine Jacke, die Lily ihm hinstreckte, nachdem er seinem Sohn Ethan aufgeholfen hatte. Und Helena stand neben mir. Alle waren heil angekommen.

„Es sind alle da.", meinte meine Frau die natürlich genau wusste worüber ich nachdachte. Ich nahm ihre kalte Hand in meine und drückte sie leicht. Sie schenkte mir ein Lächeln.

„Wenn ihr dann mit dem flirten fertig seit, könnte wir rein gehen. Es ist ein bisschen kalt.", Grinste Dorcas. James lachte leicht und ging sofort in Richtung Tür. Er klopfte und sofort ging die dunkle Holztür auf. Heraus trat ein grinsender Billy. Naja, eher rollte. Ich ließ die Hand meiner Frau los und zog meinen Cousin in eine feste Umarmung.

„Wir haben uns eindeutig zu lange nicht mehr gesehen.", lachte mein Cousin und klopfte mir auf den Rücken.

„Ich muss dir Recht geben, Billy.", lachte ich und löste mich von ihm, „Ich denke du kennst

noch meine Frau, Helen." Ich streckt meine Hand nach ihr aus. Helen kam mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf uns zu und verschlang ihre Finger mit meinen. Mit der anderen Hand streichte sie ihre braunen Haare hinter ihr Ohr.

„Natürlich kenne ich sie noch. Wie könnte ich sie auch vergessen.", grinste Billy mich an. Ich musste lachen.

„Aber bei deinen Kindern bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Denn wenn das hübsche Mädchen da hinten Hermine ist, wart ihr ganz schön lange nicht mehr hier.", scherzte er. Ich drehte mich zu meiner Tochter um, die gerade von Harry, Lewis, Will und Finn in einen Laubhaufen geworfen wurde. Ich grinste.

„Tja...wir waren lange nicht da.", meinte ich als ich immer noch meine Kleine beobachtete. Ihre Haare waren voller Laub, als sie eine Ladung, Harry hinterher schmiss, der sich lachend hinter seiner lächelnden Mutter versteckte.

„Jetzt rennst du zu Mami, oder wie?", lachte Will, der im selben Moment von Ethan einen Haufen Blätter ins Gesicht geworfen bekam. Er rannte hinter Ethan her, der schon einige Sekunden früher geflüchtet war. Ich vernahm einige Leute lachen. Als ich mich wieder zu Billy umdrehte, stand eine ganze Schar Jungen ohne Oberteil hinter dem Mann im Rollstuhl. Das Pack. Natürlich wussten wir, dass im Reservat fast ausschließlich Werwölfe, oder eigentlich Gestalt-Wandler, lebten. Sie wusste auch dass wir Zauberer waren. Lily, Dorcas und Remus mit Ben gesellten sich zu Helen, James und mir.

„Sie sind so groß geworden.", schwärmte eine Frau, die ich als Sue Clearwater in Erinnerung hatte.

„Das musst du gerade sagen.", scherzte Dorcas, die auf das Pack zeigte. Die jungen Männer waren zum Teil 3 Köpfe größer als sie. Die Jungen lachten leicht. Einer von ihnen beobachtete genau was unsere Kinder machten. Später erfuhr ich, dass es sich um Paul handelte.

„Kommt doch rein.", meinte Billy als er von einem sehr großen Jungen wieder in den Raum gezogen wurde. Ich schätzte, dass es Jacob war, was sich später auch als richtig heraus stellte.

„Kinder, kommt her. Wir gehen jetzt rein.", rief Lily unseren Kinder zu. Diese drehten sich um und machten ein Wett rennen (Natürlich war Ethan dafür verantwortlich). Kurz bevor Lewis als erster ankam, machte es Krach, und meine Tochter stand genau neben mir, mit einem listigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Die Jungs beschwerten sich lauthals. Als wir und die LaPush Leute lachend in dass kleine Haus gingen.

„Ihr habt nie etwas von einem Apparier-Verbot gesagt.", rief Hermine über ihre Schulter und lehnte sich gegen die Küchentheke, da alle Plätze in dem viel zu kleinen Raum belegt waren. Kurz danach kamen die Jungs zur Haustür hinein und lehnten sich murmelnd neben meine Tochter. Nach ein paar Minuten sagten die ersten, dass sie Hunger hätten. Also begann Emily damit zu kochen. Sie fragte Hermine ob sie helfen wolle, was sie natürlich bestätigte. Ich lächelte als ich ein Bild von uns allen auf dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer sah. Es war von unserem letzten Besuch. Das war schon 13 Jahre her. Ethan hatte noch einen Schnuller im Mund. Billy war noch nicht im Rollstuhl und Jake saß auf seinen Schultern. Vieles hatte sich verändert. Man konnte ein Klappern und ein Stöhnen aus der Küche hören. Alle standen sofort auf.

„Nichts passiert.", rief meine Tochter. Wir hörten Emily laut lachen.

„Mir ist nur ein Topf auf den Fuß gefallen!", meinte meine Tochter, nun auch lachend. Ich konnte sehen wie einige anfingen zu grinsen.

„Sie ist also immer noch so tollpatschig wie früher?", meinte Sue.

„Oh nein. Zum Glück nicht. Wenn sie es wäre hätte sie sich schon längst ein paar Gliedmaßen abgehackt. Aber man kann sagen, dass sie gelegentlich ein Paar Aussetzer hat.", lachte Lily.

Nach dem Essen verzog sich dass Pack in Jakes Zimmer, wir Männer sahen uns Football an, die Frauen saßen immer noch am Küchentisch und unsere Kinder saßen draußen auf der Veranda und führten ihre Laub-Schlacht weiter. Es hatte sich wohl doch nicht alles verändert.

Paul p.o.v.

Ich musste sie die ganze Zeit beobachten. Sie war einfach wunderschön. Selbst mit dem Laub in den Haaren. Wir standen hinter Billy, als er von Jacob die Tür raus geschoben wurde. Ich hatte den perfekten Blick auf sie. Ihre Haare, in einen lockeren Zopf geflochten. Einen ocker-gelben Schal bis ans Kinn gezogen, einen braunen Anorak fest zugeknöpft, eine helle Jeans, ockerfarbene, flache Fransen-Ankle-Boots und eine Strickmütze, auch in Ocker. Mehr brauchte sie nicht um wundervoll auszusehen. Ich konnte meine Augen nicht von ihr nehmen. Ich merkte, wie mir Sam in die Rippen stieß. Ich schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und er verstand sofort.

„Alter, die Nichte von Billy? Der wird sich freuen.", flüsterte Jared mir ins Ohr. Ich konnte Embry, Quil und Sam lachen hören. Mein Knurren verstummte sie.

2 ½ Stunden später saßen wir alle stumm in Jakes Zimmer. Es hatte natürlich jeder vom Pack und den Älteren erkannt was mit mir passiert war. Selbst Billy. Er sah zwar nicht glücklich aus, aber er nickte mir unterstützend zu.

„Ich glaub's echt nicht. Meine Cousine… Die nebenbei 5 Jahre jünger ist als du.", durchbrach Jake die Stille.

„Mhmm.", murmelte ich. Ich sah ihr und ihren Freunden vom Fenster aus zu. Meine Arme waren über meiner Brust gekreuzt. Ich musste lächeln, als sie ihren 5 Zoll größeren Bruder in den Matsch/Laubhaufen warf. Sie lachte das süßeste Lachen der Welt. Ja, es war passiert. Ich hatte mich auf Hermine geprägt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

So das war das erste Kapitel...offensichtlich :)

ist es einen Kommi wert? :)


	2. Kapitel 2

Hey hier bin ich nochmal :) nachdem ich den netten Kommenta gelesen habe (vielen dank, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sich jemand so viel mühe geben würde und die geschichte erst auf englisch übersetzt :), ich habe mich echt riesig gefreut) habe ich gedacht, ich stell gleich das 2. kapitel hoch...aber ich weiß nicht wann das nächste kommt...bin gerade ziemlich in meine andere Geschihcte vertieft :/ sorry

Eileen

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Hermine p.o.v.

„Hast du bemerkt, wie er dich angestarrt hat?", flüsterte Harry in mein Ohr. Harry war seit wir Babys waren mein bester Freund. Wir saßen auf der Holztreppe vor Onkel Billys Haus. Der Schwarzhaarige saß zwei Stufen unter mir und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen mein Knie.

„Wen meinst du?", fragte ich abwesend, während ich seine Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Er grinste: „Paul…wer sonst?" Ich musste lächeln. Ja, Paul hatte mich einige Male offensichtlich angestarrt. Das konnte einem gar nicht entgehen.

„Du musst nur in einen Raum rein laufen und schon liegen die Blicke aller Typen auf dir.", scherzte Harry.

„Wäre es besser, wenn mich dich Mädchen aus checken würde? Ich meine, dann würdest ja du gar keine Aufmerksamkeit bekommen.", grinste ich und zog mir die braunen Handschuhe aus der Umhängetasche. Es war ungewöhnlich kalt für Anfang November. Es waren zum Teil nur 5C°. Vor allem in Forks. Und Trotzdem liefen die Jungs vom Reservat ohne Oberteile durch die Gegend. Wir waren nun seit 4 Tagen in LaPush und wollten heute nach Port Angeles fahren. Deshalb saßen Harry und ich auch draußen in der Kälte. Wir warteten auf unsere Begleiter Jakob, Embry, Paul und Jared. Wir fuhren Jared's Truck. Und wie es der Zufall so wollte, saß ich 15 Minuten später, zwischen Jared, der fuhr, und Paul auf der Vorderbank. Ich war ziemlich an Paul gedrückt, da Jared Platz zum schalten brauchte.

„Alter, hat es was mit dem Gestalt-Wandler zu tun, dass ihr so heiß seit?", fragte Harry, der zwischen Jake und Embry saß. Wir Anderen schauten uns einen Moment an und fingen an laut zu lachen.

„Also Harry, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du vom anderen Ufer bist.", grölte Embry. Ich kicherte weiter, bis irgendwann mein Bauch und Wangen weh taten.

„Ich…ähhh…Ach ihr wisst genau was ich meine.", grummelte Harry auf der Rückbank, der aber auch etwas lachen musste, und sehnte sich das Ende de Autofahrt herbei. Ich dagegen fühlte mich recht wohl. Paul hatte den Arm auf meine Rückenlehen gelegt.

„Sollten wir uns Sorgen machen, dass er uns anflirtet?", scherzte er. Sein Gesicht spielerisch, verängstigt. Ich lehnte meine Seite in ihn, und stieß meinen Ellenbogen in seine Rippen.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe. Er hatte gerade erst den Mut zum Comming-Out.", flüsterte ich dramatisch in Pauls Ohr. Er lachte in sich hinein. Ich bekam ein Kribbeln im Bauch, als ich ihn lachen hörte. Ich konnte das Vibrieren seines Oberkörpers fühlen, der zum ersten Mal, seit wir hier angekommen waren, von einem T-Shirt bedeckt worden war. Nur ein T-Shirt. Um genau zu sein, eines vom Hard-Rock-Café, in weiß. Dazu eine Helle Jeans und schwarze Motorrad-

Boots. Ich dagegen war warm angezogen. Mit Mütze, Schal, dicker Jacke, gefütterte Stiefel mit Absatz und dazu auch noch Handschuhe…und trotzdem war es kalt. Aber neben ihm war es kuschelig war. Wie eine persönliche Heizung. Ich musste bei dem Gedanken grinsen und zog meine Beine an meinen Oberkörper. Ich umschlang meine Beine mit meinen Armen und legte meinen Kopf auf die Knie. Paul und ich redeten eine Weile darüber, wo ich alles hin will in Port Angeles. Nach einer halben Stunde, parkte Jared vor einer kleinen Pizzeria. Die Jungs stürmten natürlich sofort an den nächsten Tisch, aber ich bemerkte, wie Paul sich zusammen riss und auf mich wartete. Er hielt mir die Tür von Jared's, schwarzem Truck auf und half mir, die große Stufe herunter zu springen. Ich lächelte ihn dankend an und ging mit ihm zu den anderen. Die vier Jungs bestellten schon ihre Pizzas, als Paul und ich uns erst hinsetzten. Ohne zu überlegen bestellte Harry für mich, meine Lieblings-Pizza. Pizza mit Ruccola und Parma-Schinken. Ich lächelte im zu und setzte mich neben ihn. Der Nachmittag sah viel versprechend aus.

Jareds p.o.v.

„Ihn hat's echt ziemlich erwischt.", flüsterte Embry in mein Ohr. Ich grinste ihn zustimmend an. Seit Hermine und die anderen da waren, verhielt sich Paul wie ein zahmes Schmusekätzchen. Hörte sich nicht wirklich dach dem Paul an, den sie gewöhnt waren. Doch das war mal eine nette Abwechslung…keine Meckerei, kein anbaggern fremder Frauen. Einfach mal ein ruhiger Paul, der seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit ‚seiner' Hermine schenkte. Auf jeden Fall unterhaltsam...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

soo das war es wieder...entschuldigung dass es so kurz ist :/

Eileen


End file.
